


Settling

by sungabraverday



Series: Maysilee Donner: Victor [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't quite love that they had, but it was something, and it was safe. They fit together, and if it wasn't what they dreamed of, well, it was still good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Andamy wrapped his arm around Maysilee as they sat on the top of the hill, overlooking the whole of the District. It was dull with coal dust, but Maysilee thought it was beautiful. It wasn't breathtaking the way her alpine arena had been, but there had been nothing good about that place. The Capitol was bright and colourful, but bordered on the grotesque. Maysilee hated the colours now, and adored the simple grey of her home. Beautiful and safe, that's what it was. 

Andamy's arms were safe too. It was the only place she ever truly relaxed anymore, in his arms. They weren't married yet, and Maysilee didn't know when they would be. When they were both eighteen, they had gone to the Justice Building, requesting permission. That had been well before the last Games, and they hadn't heard a word back. But Maysilee hoped that they would soon - the most recent Victors had all been young and beautiful, and Careers trained to do whatever the Capitol asked. 

It wasn't quite love that they had, not the way she’d always dreamed of. Maysilee knew that, and accepted it. Nothing was what she had dreamed of. She knew that he was in love with her best friend. Everyone in the District knew. Yarrow knew, and the boy she liked, the Everdeen miner with the voice that made the birds stop to listen, he knew too. Everyone who knew them knew that Maysilee had told all of Panem too, if they had only heard it. 

Her confession in the interview had changed everything when she came back to the District. Prompted, she suspected, by both friends and family, Andamy had asked her over for dinner, and that was how it began. She knew it would never have happened if she weren't a Victor. She took that in her stride too, as one of the smallest injustices that she had needed to accept.

They had become fast friends, and perhaps that had surprised some people, but Maysilee knew that was how it needed to be. If they couldn't exist as friends, then there was no way that they would adjust to anything more with their uneven affections and mutual benefit. That had taken a year, and then right before Maysilee had boarded the train to mentor the 51st Games, he had kissed her soundly. 

"I'll be waiting for you," he had said, and that had been enough to buoy her hope through that tortuous month of stolen sleep, elaborate feasts, and days on beds that weren't her own. She had come home bruised and emotionally broken, and he had put his arm around her shoulder and Maysilee had melted into him. He had kissed her forehead and held her close and she had cried and cried and cried. That was when she knew without a doubt that she loved him. 

They talked about it, up on the hill. She had been scared the first time, but he had understood that it wasn't her choice. He just held her closer. There was a little bit of her that hoped that maybe he loved her as much as she loved him. But she watched him stare at Yarrow across the square and she told herself to stop being stupid. She and Andamy fit together, that was all. Two quiet souls, each prepared to accept the other exactly as they were. 

They always walked up to this spot when they needed to talk, far from prying eyes and ears. They sat close, and they could say the things they needed. It was beautiful and safe. 

Maysilee wound her fingers between his. "I want to have children," she whispered.

He looked at her with surprise, and brushed a stray hair from her face. "You know they always take Victor's kids. Are you sure?"

She nodded, certain. "I want to have lots of children. I want to have so many children that they won't dare take them all from me."

"As soon as we get the marriage license then," was all he said in reply. 

Maysilee smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly, and then turned back to the view. She could pick out her house from their hill, large and flush with the most flowers in the District. They could see the square, and the bakery that Andamy was going to run one day. It was home, and with Andamy by her side, it was the most beautiful sight in the world.


End file.
